Prince Caspian My Way
by Steella-The-Huskey
Summary: The story of the Pevensies and Mara, Sarah, and Caspian.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis. Mara, Sarah, Col, Lothlorie, Imladra, and Astra are mine.

Elvish is **Bold**.

* * *

><p>Prince Caspian – My Way<p>

Prologue

In the darkness of night a voice speaks, "You have heard the story of Mara and Sarah. Now you will hear the story of a young boy called a traitor by his own people."

Then another voice joins the second saying, "He was called traitor for he fell for a young woman, whom he married, and left his home to fight for his crown."

A third soon joins and says, "But witch side was right? His or theirs? Can you decide?"

The first comes back again, "I am Mara and I have lost my love, but I will find it again, with the help of a so called traitor."

The second comes again, "I am Sarah and I have also lost my love, but I will find it again, with the help of a so called traitor."

The third voice comes and says, "I am Lucy and have never lost love, but I have found love with the so called traitor."

All three voices come together saying, "I ask again witch side is right? Can you decide?"

Years after the Kings and Queen left the telmarines invaded. Lucy, Mara, and Sarah all ran and hid in the forests around Cair Paravel. As the years went by Mara went into the Telmar castle and started being the nanny for the princes. Always telling stories, but as they got older she would stop and then vanish.

At the tenth generation Mara watched as the king's brother called Miraz, got up one day and killed his own king then took his place. Young Caspian the Tenth was left on his own, his mother having died before. When Caspian turned twenty, Mara brought Lucy along just for a little chatting.

Caspian started talking to Lucy right away, not stopping even when Miraz or his aunt was in the room. One night Miraz and pruniprismia were talking and decided to marry Caspian and Lucy on Caspian twenty-first birthday. When they were told the next morning, Lucy told Caspian she would be back in a few days. Lucy ran to Mara and Sarah and told them what was happening.

Having been told who Lucy was to marry, they both said to go along with the marriage. When Caspian turned twenty-one, they were married.

Over in England, Peter and Edmund were getting into fights and Susan was ignoring everything she ever knew. Over time Peter and Edmunds necklaces stayed the same but Susan's changed. The engagement ring disappeared one day from her jewellery box, that she had put it in after finding a new boyfriend to spend time with. The pictures in the locket changed till it was one of Lucy and one of her brothers.

While this had happened Col had felt the change and had fallen for one of the women from Archenland and married her, died with her.

On the night pruniprismia gave birth Lucy was in the woods visiting some friends. Mara and Sarah were further in at the Howe. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a horse galloping by, the two dwarfs that were inside with them ran out with Lucy following close behind. Trumpkin a red dwarf ran off to deal with other men on horses while Nickabrick went over to Caspian. As he went to hit him Lucy grabbed his hand and reprimanded him.

Then Caspian grabbed the horn and blew it. Lucy smiled and then pulled him to his feet into a passionate kiss.

Over in England Peter and Edmund were fighting again when soldiers came and broke it up. When Susan asked how it happened, Peter only said it was needed and Edmund agreed. When they sat down, Susan started talking about her latest boyfriend until they felt the pinch of magic. Edmund and Peter grabbed hands then Peter grabbed Susan. Right before their eyes the world changed to that of Narnia. In front of them stood Mara and Sarah, both smiling.

Peter looked down and saw he was once again what he was before he left same with Edmund. But Susan was still a child, trying to be an adult. Peter and Edmund smiled and ran up to their wives and kissed them, holding them tightly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They ran out to the beach and started splashing around. When they came back out, they looked up the beach and in front of them was a young woman on top of a brown horse. Peter looked closely at the woman; she was wearing a blood red dress with a black cloak on over the top. The woman smiled then got down from the horse. Edmund was the first to recognize her.

Edmund ran forward and enveloped her in a hug. "Lucy." Edmund said squeezing her tighter.

Peter and Susan run forward and hug Lucy. Then they all went up to the castle ruins.

"I wonder who lived here." Edmund said looking around.

Susan bent down and picked up a golden chess piece. She looked at it then answered, "I think we did."

"Hey, that's mine…from my chess set." Edmund said walking up to Susan.

Peterfollowed and asked **"**Which chess set?"

Edmund looked at Peter as if he was dumb and answered "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

Lucy moved over to the dais calling all the others over and putting them all into position saying, "Imagine walls. … And columns there… and a glass roof."

Peter looked then said, "Cair Paravel."

Meanwhile over at the telmarine castle, Miraz was holding his little son, cooing and playing with his hand. Down in the court yard, the soldiers after Caspian came running in with Caspian's horse in tow. Miraz seeing this handed his son to his wife and walked down. Miraz gets stopped before he can check the body tied to the horse, and when he does he sees the dwarf, Trumpkin.

In the Great Hall, the Telmarine lords debate. One man was more outspoken then the others.

Sopespian said "I warned this council when it put its trust in Miraz… there would be consequences."

Another council member said, "No, no. We cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof!"

A different council member replied, "How long are we going to continue to hide behind that excuse? Until every seat in this chamber is empty?"

The doors open and Miraz enters. Looking very rushed. He sat at his seat and said, "Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I was not aware we were in session."

Sopespian said, "No doubt you were otherwise occupied."

Miraz looked at the him and asked, "My lord?"

Another council member replied for Sopespian, "Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems behind these walls, even Prince Caspian has gone missing."

Sopespian not really trying to be sympathetic said, "My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son.

Miraz looked at him and said, "Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in such troubled times."

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred." Sopespian said.

Miraz looked at Sopespian and then stood up, "That is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Caspian was abducted… by Narnians!"

Another council member stood in rage saying, "You go too far, Miraz! You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairy tales?"

Miraz signalled to Glozelle, and he opened the door. Two soldiers drag in Trumpkin, gagged and tied up. The Telmarine lords gasp and stand up.

Miraz turned on them and said, "We forget, my lords… Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's blood was shed to exterminate this vermin. … Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding, like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!"

Miraz hits Trumpkin, which displaces the gag. Trumpkin turned to Miraz with a glare.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." He said, still glaring.

Miraz glared back then turned and said, "Well I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began."

Over at Cair Lucy, Sarah, and Mara watched as Edmund tried to piece together what happened to make the castle a ruin.

Edmund bent down looking at a stone when he suddenly said, "Catapults."

Peter came and looked at him and asked, "What?"

Edmund looked at Peter then back at the rock and answered, "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

Susan quietly asked, "Who would do such a thing?"

Peter ignored her and walked over to a wall that was still standing. He motioned to Edmund who came over and the two of them pushed it aside. Behind it was a door, and Peter started breaking the wood and getting in. Once he was in he tore a piece of his shirt and asked for a match. Edmund looked at Peter and then pulled out a torch. Peter tried to swipe at Edmund's head, but Susan grabbed Peter's hand and said to just get on with it.

Lucy followed her siblings down into the chamber then went straight over to Susan's chest and put her horn back in beside her bow. Lucy next went over to her own chest and pulled out her cordial and dagger, adding them to her sword belt.

Peter came in next and said, "I can't believe it. It's all still here."

They all run over to their chests then they looked at Lucy and saw that she had swords and a bow and arrows underneath her cloak. When she looked at them she said, "I'm still as tall now as then. But I'm supposed to be younger with you guys."

Susan tried one of her dresses but she said, "I was so tall."

Lucy decided to be the older one and said, "Well you were older then."

Edmund wanting to have a say said, "As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you're younger."

They all strapped everything on and started to turn away when Susan said, "I thought I left my horn on my saddle, but it's here."

Lucy looked at Susan and said, "It's the same with everything else. You had them on when you left and now here they are in your chests."

They all turned to watch as Peter opened his chest and pulled out his sword. He looked at it then reading the inscription said, ""When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

Lucy quietly completed it. "And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… they're all gone. I have watched them die, and many more."

Peter looked to Lucy and said, "I think it's time you tell us what's going on."

Lucy smiled but nodded leading the way out.

A few hours later they all walk to the river and here two people talking. Lucy, Mara, and Sarah recognizing the accent get out their bows and notch an arrow. When they see them about to dumb Trumpkin in the water they release them. Lucy's arrow hit one soldier in the arm, Sarah's hits the other soldiers arm, and Mara's hit the side of the boat.

Susan also having hers out had called an order to drop the dwarf. The two soldiers dropped him right in the water, then grabbed their arms and jumped out swimming as fast as they could. Peter handed his sword to Mara and jumped in swimming to save the dwarf. Edmund handed his swords to Sarah and swam to the boat pulling it in. Lucy sat down next to Trumpkin and pulled the gag down and cut his bonds.

Trumpkin looked at Susan and exclaimed, "Drop him? That's the best you can come up with?"

Susan looked at him as if he were inferior and said, "A simple thank-you would suffice."

Trumpkin not liking the tone said, "They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

Peter not liking how Trumpkin spoke to his sister said, "Maybe we should have let them."

Edmund thinking of possible reasons asked, "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." Trumpkin answered looking at Lucy saying it was her turn.

Edmund looked shocked and said, "Telmarines? In Narnia?"

Trumpkin not yet getting the idea asked, "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

Lucy bent down and softly patted his hand, "It's a bit of a long story."

Trumpkin watched as Mara and Sarah handed Peter and Edmund their swords and said, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

Peter wanting to have a little bit of fun says, "High King Peter… the Magnificent."

Peter holds out his hand. But there was a sly smile on his face.

Susan not seeing the smile said, "You probably could have left out the last bit."

Trumpkin chuckled knowing what Peter was doing said, "Probably."

Peter looked at Lucy and seeing her nod said, "You might be surprised."

Peter draws his sword. Letting the light glint off the blade.

Trumpkin also seeing Lucy nod just said, "Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

Peter turned the sword around and said, "Not me. Him."

Peter looks at Edmund who draws his sword. Peter hands his sword to Trumpkin. He takes it and pretends the sword is too heavy and drops it in the sand. Edmund looks to Lucy then smiles at Peter. Suddenly, Trumpkin knocks Edmund's sword away and swings. Edmund ducks and Trumpkin hits him in the face. Edmund backs off and tries to get his wits back.

Susan watched horrified and called out, "Edmund!"

Trumpkin not really wanting to hurt him asks, "Aww, you alright?"

They circle around and continue fighting. Trumpkin slashes at Edmund's feet, but he jumps with both feet off the ground so that the blow goes under them. A few seconds later, the Dwarf's sword flies out of his grip. Trumpkin stares, and falls down in the sand. Lucy sees a slight gash on his hand and moves forward putting a drop of her cordial on it.

Trumpkin stared at Edmund and said, "Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

Susan still not getting the fact that Lucy had used her horn asked, "What horn?"

* * *

><p>Please reveiw<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over with Caspian, his head had been bandaged and his was lying on a bed in a tree. He takes off the bandage and gets up.

Nickabrick the dwarf was sitting on a stool in the next room complaining saying, "This bread is so stale."

A badger with a kind voice named Trufflehunter said, "I'll just get him some soup then."

Nickabrick looked at Trufflehunter and said angrily, "You said you were going to get rid of him."

Trufflehunter moved about and said, "No, I said I'd take care of him. Lucy asked us to do it so I will."

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough." Nickabrick said complaining.

Trufflehunter went round to Nickabrick and said, "He's just a boy!"

Nickabrick bit back, "He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!"

Trumpkin moved off again and said, "We can't kill him now, not after bandaging his head. It would be like murdering a guest. And besides Lucy is married to him."

Nickabrick made a face of disgust and said, "Ah and how do you think his friends are treating their guest? And I don't care what Lucy is to him."

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." Trufflehunter said while moving to the table with a bowl of soup in his paws.

Caspian got up and bolted for the door, making Trufflehunter drop the bowl of soup. Nickabrick stood in Caspian's way swinging his sword. Caspian pulled a hot poker from the fire and blocked Nickabrick's blows.

Nickabrick seeing this as his chance to make his point said, "See? I told you we should've killed him!"

Trufflehunter looked at them and answered, "You know why we can't!"

"If you're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian said motioning to Trufflehunter.

Nickabrick still not giving up said, "We can't let him go! He has seen us!"

Nickabrick swung his sword a few more times, but Caspian blocked him.

Trufflehunter walked in to the middle and said, "That's enough, Nickabrick! Or do I have to sit on your head again?"

Nickabrick not liking that stops swinging his sword.

Trufflehunter looked down at the floor and said, "Now, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup."

Caspian sat down on a step behind him and asked, "Wh-what are you?"

Trufflehunter turned back to his fire and said, "It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one."

Caspian quickly defended himself saying, "No, I mean… You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct. I mean Lucy and Mara said you still existed but I didn't really believe them."

Nickabrick wanting to sound as harsh as he could said, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Trufflehunter returned with more soup. And placed it on the table saying, "Here we are. Still hot."

Nickabrick looked at Trufflehunter and asked, "Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

Caspian stood up tall and said, "I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian… the tenth."

Nickabrick not quite believing what he's hearing asked, "What are you doing here?"

Caspian turned away covering his sadness by putting the poker back and he said, "Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

Trufflehunter being more willing to believe things said, "Well, this changes things."

Nickabrick not understanding said, "Yes… It means we won't have to kill you ourselves."

Caspian got up and started to get his things saying, "You're right."

Trufflehunter walked toward him and asked, "Where are you going?"

Caspian still continued to get his things as he said, "My uncle will not stop until I am dead."

Trufflehunter called after him and said, "Wait, you're meant to save us! Don't you know what the horn means?"

Over at the castle Miraz had just arrested Caspian's Tudor and was looking for his old nanny. Sopespian was just watching from the side lines planting seeds of mistrust in anyone he could. When Miraz couldn't find Mara he started in on the tales of old trying to find whatever he could about the Kings and Queens, not knowing one had been under his nose for two years.

Edmund was looking around and noticed something Lucy normally would and said, "They're so still."

Trumpkin looked at him and answered, "They're trees. What do you expect?"

Edmund looked at Trumpkin and said, "They used to dance."

Trumpkin looked around at the woods and started to tell them, "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

Edmund looked around once more and said, "I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?"

Trumpkin looked at Edmund and said, "Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did. And I thought it was Lucy who always thought of Aslan."

Peter turned his head slightly and said sadly, "We didn't mean to leave, you know. And Lucy is like that but Edmund also is like that. They both have their days."

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Susan said finally butting her head in.

After almost getting eaten by a bear they all started to walk to the camp. Lucy had long ago left to ride back to the Howe, Mara had joined her. The only one who had stayed was Sarah, and she was getting sick of Susan's prising.

Over with Caspian, Nickabrick and Trufflehunter were following him through the forest. When up behind them came other Telmarines with crossbows and swords. They start firing at them and one hit Trufflehunter and making him stumble and fall. Suddenly they saw soldiers getting cut down by nothing, and out of nowhere Lucy came up and drew one of her swords and started taking the soldiers down. Suddenly Caspian was knocked off his feet by a mouse with a sharp sword.

The mouse pointed his sword at Caspian and said, "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

Caspian looked to his sword then back at the mouse and said, "You are a mouse."

The mouse sighed and said, "I was hoping for something a little more original. Come on, pick up your sword."

Caspian looked back at his sword than said, "Uh, no thanks."

The mouse then said, "Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

Caspian trembled slightly then said, "Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

The mouse sighed again then said, "I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

Trufflehunter quickly called out, "Reepicheep, stay your blade!"

Reepicheep looked to Trufflehunter and said, "Trufflehunter? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!"

Nickabrick still not being happy said, "He doesn't. Go ahead."

Trufflehunter turned a glare to Nickabrick then said, "Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!"

Suddenly they heard laughing and when they looked up they saw Lucy sitting atop Astra, laughing.

Then they heard a deep voice say, "Then let him bring it forward." And they all saw a dark centaur. "This is the reason we have gathered."

Lucy bowed her head then said, "He doesn't have the horn, for I have returned it to my sister."

They all bowed in return and then turned to go back to the dancing lawn. Lucy looked down on Caspian then held out her hand. Caspian grabbed it and Lucy pulled him up behind her, then followed the centaur whom she told Caspian was named Glenstorm.

* * *

><p>Please reveiw<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they were walking with Peter and Trumpkin in the lead, Susan and Sarah were at odds. Edmund walked behind them and kept looking at the front forlornly.

Susan looked around and said, "I don't remember this way at all."

Peter looked back at Edmund then at Trumpkin, his smile once again sly. He looked back in front of them and said, "That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads."

Sarah wanting to keep it up said, "That's because our heads have something in them."

Edmund also joined in said, "Besides Trumpkin is leading the way. He must know where he is going."

Susan looked at the ground and said, "I wish we weren't listening to the DLF."

Edmund looked at Susan and asked, "DLF?"

Sarah turned to him and said, "Dear Little Friend."

Trumpkin having been called this for a while said, "Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?"

They walked straight into a rock wall and Peter turned around and said, "We're not lost."

Susan looked at them and said, "No… you're just going the wrong way. You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush. But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

Trumpkin looked at Susan and said, "That explains it then. You're mistaken. Lucy sent us in this direction. We should continue going."

They continued walking until they came to a gorge. They looked down at the rushing water below. Trumpkin looked around the edge and tried to find the place Lucy indicated. But Susan started to do her smart routine again.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil…" Susan was suddenly cut off by Peter.

"Oh, shut up. Lucy said there was a way down." Peter said.

Susan turned to him and said, "Yeah, falling. Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming? Anything's better than walking. My feet so ache."

They start to walk away. But Sarah glances back…

"Aslan? … It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well, can't you see? He's right…" She turned back and saw nothing. Her smile faded. "…there."

"Do you see him now?" Susan asked in a smart way.

Sarah turned to Susan and said, "I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

Susan once again said, "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear."

Sarah looked at Susan and said, "I think I know Aslan when I see him. I have known him for fourteen hundred years. That is a long time not to be able to recognize him."

Susan looked at Sarah and said, "Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who I don't believe exists."

Edmund walked to stand beside his wife and said, "The last time something like this happened I didn't believe, and I ended up looking pretty stupid."

Peter looks over at the other side of the gorge and then asked, "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

Sarah looked at him and said, "Well you weren't looking."

Susan just looked at Sarah and said, "I'm sorry."

They all turned and walked away. Sarah looked back, sad. Then turned and followed behind Edmund who was waiting holding his hand out. Sarah grabbed his hand then looked back again.

Back at the dancing lawn Lucy was standing beside Astra shaking her head. All around her the Narnians were shouting and screeching wanting Caspian's blood.

Nickabrick shouted above all the others saying, "All the horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

Caspian wanting to defend himself said, "I didn't steal anything."

A Minotaur standing nearby said, "Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

Windmane called out, "Our homes!"

A Faun also called out, "Our freedom!"

A young Narnian called out, "Our lives!"

Caspian turned to look at Lucy then asked, "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

Nickabrick looked up at him and said, "Accountable…and punishable!"

Reepicheep looked at Nickabrick and said, "That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

Nickabrick turned to look at him and said, "And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!"

Trufflehunter looked at Nickabrick as well and said, "Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?"

Trufflehunter looked round at everyone and said, "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king."

Lucy decided it was time for her to walk forward, "You may not know me as well as I know you, but I am Queen Lucy the Valiant and I would like to say something, but with no interruptions. When my family left, I and my brother's wives tried to hold Narnia together. That all changed when the Telmarines invaded. I was told to go out to the woods and stay there and never come back until I knew it was safe. Well I stayed away and came back two months later, Cair was destroyed and bodies lay on the ground everywhere, including my friends.

"Now, two generations of kings went by and Mara started to work in the palace, being a nanny for the young princes. Sarah stayed far away from the palace and moved around frequently, and I always went with her. Until this generation. I went in when Caspian was twenty and started talking to him. Now you may know the prophesy about the youngest queen, how she won't know love until many years after she came into Narnia. Well that's true. Caspian is my first true love, the only one I love more is Aslan.

"And as for the White Witch, if anyone thinks about trying to bring her back I will personally kill him. Understood?" Lucy said as she drew out one of her swords and pointed it at the ground.

Nickabrick shouted while pointing at Caspian, "He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Caspian turned to look around him at all the creatures while saying, "Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Lucy looked at Caspian with a smile then reached down and held his hand.

Glenstorm looked down at their hands and said, "It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom. And the youngest queen has finally found her love."

A young squirrel up in a tree called Pattertwig said as he moved about, "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?"

Caspian squeezed Lucy's hand and said, "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are… in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Glenstorm pulled out his sword and said, "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords."

Reepicheep walked forward and said, "And we offer you our lives… unreservedly."

Reepicheep and all the other mice bowed.

Trufflehunter looked up at Lucy and Caspian and said, "Miraz' army will not be far behind, sire."

Caspian looked down at Lucy and said, "If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon."

Lucy smiled and said, "I know just where to get them from."

* * *

><p>Please reveiw<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah tried to tell them that the only way across would be to cross the Telmarine bridge, but Susan over rode her and said it was their only choice. When they got to the bridge Sarah said that they wouldn't be able to make it across because the Telmarines were there building the bridge. The Pevensie's, Sarah, and Trumpkin hid behind some wood and watched.

Sarah turned to look at them and said, "We must go back."

Susan also looked at everyone and agreed, "Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all."

After looking one more time they all turned and ran back into the forest. When they got back to the gorge Sarah started to walk around a certain area.

Peter looked to Sarah and asked, "Where do you think you saw Aslan?"

Sarah turned to him and said, "I wish you'd all stop acting all high and mighty. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him. As I said before I should know Aslan when I see Him."

Susan looked at Sarah and said, "I am high and mighty thank you."

Sarah looked back and said, "Lucy said it was right around…"

The ground collapsed under Sarah and she screamed. The others rushed over and saw her sitting safely just a few feet down.

Sarah looked up with a smile and said, "… here."

Looking down, they saw a steep and narrow path going slantwise down into the gorge between the rocks. They walked down the path and cross the gorge. Sarah slipped slightly and Edmund caught her. Sarah looked up at the trees. Wanting them to come back to life again.

That night Sarah lay beside Edmund watching the Narnian night sky. When she hears a noise she stayed silent and still, listening.

Then out of the darkness she heard Susan ask, "Sarah, you awake?"

Sarah hummed and went back to looking at the sky.

Susan once again spoke up saying, "Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?"

Sarah sat up making sure she didn't disturb Edmund and sat cross legged and said, "You believe me?"

Susan made a face and said, "Well, we got across the gorge."

Sarah turned back around and said, "… I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to. You have been very prissy and acting very bossy since you got back."

A little further away from them Trumpkin listened. Being curious about these three he wanted to learn all he could. Hearing Sarah talk that way made him even more curious.

Susan turned around to look at the stars and said, "Edmund always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't he?"

Sarah spoke even quieter saying, "I hoped so."

Susan once again spoke, "I just got used to the idea of living in England."

Sarah looked fully at her and said, "But you're happy to be here, aren't you?"

Susan looked down and muttered, "While it lasts."

They both turned over and went to sleep. At dawn, Sarah heard a growl and woke up. She got up and walked away from the others. She pushed branches out of the way as she made her way through the forest. A dryad floated past her laughing. The trees moved aside, making way for her. Sarah knew this was a dream because none of the trees in this area were awake.

A soft voice came on the breeze and Sarah recognized it as Aslan, "**Lucy…**"

Sarah ran…and there He was. The lion stood on top of a small hill with Lucy and Mara on each side. Sarah joyfully ran over and hugged him.

Sarah caressed his face saying, "**I've missed you so much. … You've grown!**"

Aslan smiled and said, "**Every year Lucy grows, so shall I.**"

Lucy decided to pipe up and ask, "**Where've you been? Why haven't you come to help us?**"

Aslan looked to her and said, "**Things never happen the same way twice, dear one.**"

A twig snapped and they all look in that direction. Sarah woke up and looked over and saw Susan sleeping.

Sarah whispered to her, "Susan, get up!"

Susan turned over and thinking it was Lucy said, "Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." Susan rolled over and continued sleeping.

Sarah got up and walked away again. She touched one of the trees. And said, "**Wake up.**" But it didn't even stir. She kept walking and heard a growl. She looked closely and called, "**Aslan? Lucy? Mara?**"

Someone snuck up behind Sarah, put a hand over her mouth, and dragged her back. Sarah saw that it is Peter. They look over and see that the source of the growl is a Minotaur. Peter signalled Sarah to be quiet, drew his sword, and slowly started walking towards the Minotaur. Then, Caspian comes out of nowhere. They begin fighting. Peter swung and missed and stuck his sword into the tree. Caspian kicks Peter and he fell. Peter recovered, coming at Caspian with a rock, and Caspian picked up Peter's sword.

Then out of nowhere Lucy yelled out, "No!"

They stopped and Peter looked around as the Narnians come out of hiding. Caspian points Rhindon at Peter and breathes heavily.

Peter looked back at him and asked, "Prince Caspian?"

Caspian looked at him and said, "Yes. And who are you?"

Suddenly they heard Susan's voice, "Peter!"

Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin come into view running up the slight hill. Caspian looked at the sword in his hand and saw the lion head. He looked up at Peter.

Caspian asked quietly, "High King Peter?"

Peter looked at Caspian and said, "I believe you called."

Caspian looked at them again and said, "Well yes, but… I thought you'd all be older."

Peter knowing what he was getting at said, "Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years."

Caspian went slightly pale and exclaimed, "No! No, that's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected."

Caspian looked at Lucy then at all of them again.

Edmund seeing his confused eyes when he looked at Susan said, "Neither are you!"

Edmund looked at a Minotaur and sized him up then nodded. Having all of his army being Minotaur's' and other such creatures.

Trufflehunter stepped forward from beside Lucy and said, "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

Reepicheep looked to Peter and said, "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

Sarah knowing what would happen said, "Oh my gosh, he is so cute."

Reepicheep not knowing it was just Sarah drew his sword and asked, "Who said that?"

Susan not knowing what was happening apologized, "… Sorry."

Reepicheep still not getting it said, "Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

Sarah turned to look at Lucy, Mara, and Caspian said, "**He just does not know how to take a joke.**" After she had said this they all bent over laughing.

Peter having learnt elvish tried to stifle his chuckles while saying, "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

Reepicheep turned to look at Peter and said, "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

Peter nodded. "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get. And it's not just my army, it is also Caspian's."

Caspian looked down at the sword still in his hands and said, "Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back."

Caspian gave Peter his sword and walked over to Lucy's side picking up her hand. Peter sheathed his sword and looked at their hands then walked over to Mara and grabbed her hand and walked off. Edmund and Sarah just behind.

Behind them was Susan making googly eyes at Caspian, thinking they were only going out. Susan thought about the year she spent in England and then the years she spent in Narnia, of all the men and boys she had gone out with. Looking at Caspian again she thought, '_He's more handsome then any of the others. I'm gonna get him off of Lucy, he will be mine._'

Sarah had moved back with Edmund to talk to one of the Minotaur's when she saw what Susan was doing. Sarah turned and told Edmund to watch and tell her what he sees. Edmund did and said they had better watch what went on.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over at the bridge Glozelle had just shown Miraz an empty weapons wagon. Miraz looked in the wagon and asked, "How much did they take?"

Glozelle replied, "Enough weapons for three regiments. And that is not all."

Glozelle lowered the door of the wagon. And on the back was message, one in Elvish the other in English.

Miraz not knowing what the elvish read, read the English, "You were right to fear the woods."

Sopespian looked at Miraz and asked, "X?"

Miraz looked at him and replied, "Caspian… the tenth."

"I had my orders, my lord. The blame is mine." Glozelle said.

Miraz answered, "I know. … Tell me, how many men were killed?"

Glozelle looked confused and answered, "None, sir."

Miraz looked shocked and asked, "None?"

Glozelle gestured to the wagons while saying, "They came like ghosts in the dead of night."

Miraz, getting an idea asked, "Then how do you explain your injuries?"

Glozelle looked confused and almost questioned it when Miraz hits him across the face. Leaving him with a bleeding nose.

Miraz looked at him again and asked, "I asked, how many men were killed in this bloody Narnian attack, of which you were the fortunate survivor?"

Miraz held out a sword.

Miraz demanded again, "General… how many?"

Glozelle, his lip bleeding also, hesitated and looked back at his soldiers. Then he took hold of the sword. Then said a silent apology and pulled the sword away while answering, "Three."

Miraz walked away and turned to Sopespian. "My apologies, Lord Sopespian. Caspian is not the victim of this savage uprising. He is the instigator. And what is that writing on the wagon?"

Miraz climbed onto his horse. Looked down and said, "It seems Narnia is in need of a new king. And take that wagon to the castle and try to find someone to read it. I want to know what it says." Then he turned and rode away.

A few miles away the Narnians, led by Peter, Mara, Lucy, and Caspian, walk through the forest. Just behind them walked Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nickabrick.

Trufflehunter looked at Trumpkin and asked, "So, what are they like?"

Trumpkin went on walking but said, "Complainers… Stubborn as mules in the morning. Different from Lucy and the worst of them is Susan."

Nickabrick just said, "So you like 'em?"

Trumpkin looked at Edmund, Sarah, Peter, and Mara. "Well enough. Just don't ask about Susan, she was too much, wouldn't shut up."

Lucy hearing all of this turned and said, "We will rest for a few hours, it has been all night and all morning that we have been awake and we need some sleep. We may as well stay here tonight."

The centaurs nodded and set about setting up camp. As they were settling down for some rest Peter asked for the story of what happened to Lucy.

Lucy obliged by starting with, "Fourteen hundred years ago, you all went back to England while I stayed here. Aslan came not to long later and told me of my new life. He said, 'You are to become one of the four watchers, Mara and Sarah are two others. The fourth is unknown, but will be revealed soon.' I wanted to ask him weather you would be okay, but I lost my courage and instead asked what people would think happened to me. He answered, 'People will think you died in the bombings of London, only those who know about Narnia will know what really happened.' So after that I asked, 'What will my siblings think?'

"Aslan just shook His head and disappeared. Five minutes later Mara and Sarah came in with a dress and cloak and my bow and arrow, my swords were already on my back. Nine hundred years later, after watching everyone I knew die, the Telmarines invaded and I was forced to run and hide." At that point Caspian who had been lying behind Lucy sat up and hugged her from behind. Lucy wiped some tears off her face then held onto Caspian's hands for dear life then continued. "For three hundred years I ran and hid from them until one year ago, when Mara took me in to the palace to spend time with Caspian. Now mind you he was twenty and Mara never ever stayed with them past sixteen."

Lucy looked up from her lap and saw that Peter was holding Mara and Edmund was holding Sarah. Susan was sitting and smoothing out her dress, like someone who doesn't really care. "It wasn't long after I arrived that Caspian here started to become more curious about all things Narnia, so I taught him the elvish language and once he had a hold of that I told him stories in elvish."

Mara suddenly laughed and said, "I wonder what Miraz will do when he sees the elvish on the wagon."

Lucy also laughed and then said, "**We will once again have our land.**"

Sarah smiled and said, "We almost ran into the Telmarines on the bridge. **If Susan had of left it alone and let me and Trumpkin lead we would have been here long before now.**"

Peter spoke up saying, "**Can you continue, please.**"

Lucy smiled then started again. "Six months ago I was walking through the castle when I heard that Caspian was to be married to me, and because of the prophesy I went and told Caspian I would be a few days. I rode out to see Sarah and Mara was there and they both told me that I was to marry Caspian anyway. So I went back and was told we were to be married in four months, four months later the wedding was postponed because Pruni was having baby troubles." Noticing that Susan wasn't listening she changed to elvish to finish what she was saying.

"**Well it was held a week ago, unfortunately I was pulled away on the wedding night, had some feud to take care of. I have never forgiven Sarah for that.**" Lucy said poking her tongue out.

Sarah laughed and said, "**Well you might get your chance when we get to the Howe.**"

Lucy looked horrified and said, "**I am not doing that in the Howe, it echoes.**"

Peter chuckled and asked, "**You're still pure? After all these years?**"

Lucy blushed and said, "**Yeah, but if Caspian had it his way I wouldn't be.**"

Caspian blushed as well and whispered, "**But I'm getting tired of waiting. Almost a week since our wedding and I still can't get you into my bed.**"

Lucy blushed even darker and hit Caspian's arm. "**Stop it. Susan doesn't understand elvish but they do.**"

Caspian laughed then looked at the sky, noting how dark it was he quietly said, "I think it's time everyone got some sleep." When everyone had nodded he pulled Lucy down and pulled her to his chest and settled down to sleep.

The next morning they walked to Aslan's Howe. Centaurs stood on either side of the entrance and raised their swords. Caspian stopped and let the Pevensie's go first. Lucy reached back and grabbed his hand making him walk in the same place as Mara and Sarah. She looks up and smiled at a child centaur that was holding his sword too low. They enter the Howe and find Narnians making weapons.

Caspian looked around then looked to Peter and said, "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

Susan who had gone into one of the tunnels called out, "Peter, you may want to see this."

The Pevensie's, carrying torches; look at the carvings on the walls, which show them as kings and queens.

Lucy smiled and said, "I was here when these were put here."

Susan looked shock and said, "It's us." Then she turned to Caspian and asked, "What is this place?"

Caspian looked at Susan smugly and asked, "You don't know?"

Caspian picked up a torch and lead them down a dark tunnel. At the end, he lit a fire and it spread around the room, revealing carvings of Narnians and Aslan… and the cracked Stone Table. Lucy looks at the carving of Aslan and slowly walks forward. She turned back looking at Peter meaningfully.

She quietly said, "He must know what he's doing."

Susan butted in saying, "I think it's up to us now."

They all looked at the carving of Aslan. Then Caspian went and sat on the stone table and pulled Lucy up with him, holding her close.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A faun stood outside keeping watch when he noticed a Telmarine soldier in the forest. The soldier quickly rode away. In the Stone Table room, Peter talked to the Narnians about a battle plan.

Peter looked at all the creatures and said, "It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way."

Then Susan buttered in and said, "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Reepicheep ignored Susan and asked, "What do you propose we do, Sire?"

Caspian looked to Peter and nodded he said, "We—"

Peter nodded to Caspian and started at the same time, "Our—"

Peter's look at Caspian turned mischievous and Caspian bowed his head in defeat.

Susan seeing what was going on rolled her eyes and said, "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

Caspian suddenly looked worried and said, "But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle."

Susan wanting to make impress him said, "There's always a first time."

Trumpkin, who Susan had spoken to before the meeting said, "We'll have the element of surprise."

Caspian looked to Peter and pleaded, "But we have the advantage here."

Peter looked at Susan and said, "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

Trufflehunter suddenly spoke up in the silence and said, "I, for one, feel safer underground."

Susan spoke again saying, "Look, we appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb. And if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out."

Pattertwig scattered around saying, "We could collect nuts!"

Reepicheep looked at him and said, "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! … Shut up!" He turned to look at Peter and continued, "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

Peter looked to Glenstorm in exasperation and asked, "If we can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm knowing he was trying to appease everyone said, "Or die trying, my liege."

Lucy shifted on the stone table and said, "That's what I'm worried about."

Susan turned to Lucy and asked, "Sorry?"

Lucy looked at everyone and said, "Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there."

Susan once again spoke, "I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu."

Lucy replied unhesitant, "No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch? And have you forgotten who has lived here for all these years. You can't take that castle."

Susan returned, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

Lucy looked at everyone again and said, "Well, you go on your own. I won't be a part of this." Lucy got up and walked out of the room.

Caspian then got up and said, "I can't be a part of this either." He turned to Peter and said, "**I don't want to leave my wife.**" Then he walked out.

Turned out Peter, Mara, Susan, Edmund, and Sarah went on the raid, Lucy and Caspian stayed at the Howe. A griffin flew in, carrying Edmund and Sarah. They landed on top of a tower, out of sight of a soldier who stood guard. He looked up, and saw nothing. Then, the griffin grabbed him and pulled him up. Edmund jumped down, and used his electric torch to signal the others. Peter, Susan, and Mara, carried by griffins, flew in and landed. Mara flew low and killed a soldier on the way. Another soldier noticed Edmund's signals and aimed his crossbow. Susan shot him. They landed and Peter killed another Telmarine soldier.

Outside, Asterius snuck along. A soldier saw him and drew his sword. Asterius puts a finger to his lips.

Asterius hushed him, "Shhh…"

Nickabrick came up behind him and hit the soldier in the head. Led by Reepicheep, the mice climbed out from underground, and scurried through the gate, easily fitting through the bars. They crawled across a rope and entered the castle. Reepicheep noticed a cat around the corner. He drew his sword and smiled.

Peter, Susan, and Mara climbed down a wall. Mara knocked on a window. And whispered, "Professor?" Mara opened the window and stepped into Cornelius' study. Peter and Susan follow. Mara looked on the table and found a pair of glasses. Mara turned to them and said, "I have to find him."

Peter sadly said, "You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse."

Mara turned to him and said, "You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I, or Lucy."

Peter and Susan exchange glances. And Susan said, "We can take care of Miraz."

Mara walked out the door and said, "And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time." Then she ran off.

A Telmarine soldier walked around the castle interior. He noticed that the cat is tied up. He looked around suspiciously and Reepicheep dropped into from the roof, hanging upside down, and drew his rapier. The soldier turned and saw him.

Reepicheep rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I'm a mouse." Reepicheep hit the soldier and jumped down and signalled the other mice. They all jumped onto another soldier and knocked him over. Then they climbed onto each other's backs and opened the door. Trumpkin entered and shot another soldier. Reepicheep looked at Trumpkin and said, "Ah, we were expecting someone, you know, taller."

Trumpkin looked down and said, "You're one to talk."

Reepicheep smiled at him and asked, "Is that supposed to be irony?"

Trumpkin turned back around and shut the door.

Mara stepped into Cornelius' cell, where the professor lied chained to the floor. Mara woke him up. And she whispered Jokingly, "Five more minutes?"

Doctor Cornelius woke and asked, "What are you doing here? You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here. He will put you in a cell."

Mara turned and ran off as Cornelius watched.

Up top, Edmund accidentally dropped his electric torch and it fell onto a lower tower. A soldier picked it up, and accidentally turned it on. The light beam shined high into the sky. Outside, Nickabrick and the army watched the light.

Nickabrick turned to look at the others and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Edmund jumped down on the soldier as bells sounded, and the Telmarine soldiers start waking up. Peter, Susan, and Mara met up and ran through the halls. Peter ran down a different hall.

Susan seeing Peter running away called out, "Peter!"

Peter called back still running, "Our army is just outside!"

Susan and Mara ran after Peter. He ran through the courtyard and killed two Telmarine soldiers.

Peter called up to Edmund saying, "Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!"

Up top, Edmund was struggling with a soldier. And he called down, "I'm a little busy right now, Pete!"

Edmund dropped his sword so he used his electric torch to hit the soldier, and knocked him down. He tried to turn it on, but found it broken. Below, Peter tried to open the gate.

Susan decided to play hero and said, "Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!"

Peter turned to look at her and said, "No, we have to do this! It was your idea anyway!" Susan and Mara ran over to help Peter turn the wheel to open the gate. Peter whilst straining said, "Just who exactly are you doing this for, Susan?"

They continued turning the wheel. Up top, Edmund kept shaking his torch, trying to get it to work. Inside, Trumpkin and the mice turned the wheel to lower the draw-bridge. Outside, Glenstorm and the army grew restless. Finally, the torch turned on, and Edmund flashed it. Glenstorm shouted and the Narnians charged into the castle. Asterius used his horns to smash through the first gate. The Narnians charged past Peter, Susan, and Mara. They drew their weapons, and ran to join the battle.

Peter knowing they couldn't withdraw shouted, "For Narnia!"

The Narnians charged through the courtyard, and started fighting. Up top, a Telmarine with a crossbow aimed at Peter. Edmund slid down and knocked the soldier over.

Peter looked up and called, "Ed!"

Edmund looked to his left and saw the other Telmarines with crossbows. He dived into a room and kicked the door shut just in time. Peter and Tyrus started fighting their way up to Miraz' balcony, Tyrus jumped and raised his weapon and Glozelle shot him in the shoulder. Miraz slowly walked over to Tyrus… and then pushed him. Peter watched as the satyr tumbled down and hit the ground hard.

Miraz said to Glozelle, "Get that gate closed!"

The gate started closing and Asterius ran over and held the gate open. Peter watched then called, "Fall back! Retreat!"

Peter ran around telling all the Narnians to retreat as Glenstorm swung Susan onto his back on the way out.

Susan called out to Peter, "Mara!"

Peter looked around then called back, "I'll find her!"

Edmund walked onto the tower where he first landed, and used his torch to lock the door. He looked over the edge, but the griffin is nowhere in sight. The soldiers on the other side bang against the door.

Mara and Cornelius emerge, with Mara holding the reigns of an extra horse. Peter kicked a soldier, jumped onto the horse and started to gallop out.

Up top, Edmund's torch broke and the soldier's burst through the door with drawn swords. Edmund looked down…and then jumped. The soldiers looked over the edge… and a griffin flew up with Edmund riding.

Peter barley made it out before Asterius collapsed and the gate shut. Many Narnians were still trapped inside. Peter and Reepicheep were the last to exit. Peter looked back in horror. Glenstorm nodded to one of his sons then the draw-bridge started going up. Holding back tears, Peter looked back at the Narnians and hesitated. Then he rode away.

On the griffin, Edmund flew over the castle and surveyed the carnage. What had they done by following Susan?

Over at the Howe, Sarah was on her horse Lothlorie and standing waiting at the edge of the ruined stone courtyard. Lucy and Caspian were inside sitting on the stone table. Lucy sighed then looked her cordial as she waited. She heard something, and rushed outside. The army, led by Peter and Susan, returned.

Lucy saw that half of the army were gone. "What happened?"

Peter turned and looked to Susan and said, "Ask her. It was after all her idea."

Susan tried to keep her smartness by saying, "Peter."

Caspian looked between them and asked, "Susan? You could have called it off. There was still time wasn't there?"

Peter sighed and said, "No there wasn't thanks to her." Then he turned and spoke to Susan, "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

Caspian knowing something was brewing said, "And, if you'd just stayed here like we suggested, they definitely would be!"

Susan suddenly snapped saying, "You called us, remember?"

Lucy seeing the difference in a new light said, "Our first mistake."

Susan dragged the argument out saying, "No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

Sarah finally having enough said, "Hey! We are not the one who abandoned Narnia by not believing anymore."

Susan looked at Caspian and said, "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father… Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Sarah shouted, and drew both her swords and pointed them at Susan's neck.

Edmund grabbed Sarah around her waist and pulled her away saying, "Stop it!"

Glenstorm came forward and set down an injured Trumpkin. Lucy ran over and gave him a drop from her cordial.

He opened his eyes and looked around saying, "What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy knowing what he meant just smiled and Trumpkin softly said, "Thank you, my dear little friend."

Over at Beruna, a few Telmarine workers put the final piece of the bridge into place. At the castle Miraz walked down the great hall and Sopespian placed a crown on his head. He rose, and sat on the throne. The people all turned to look at him then they all bowed.

Miraz walked out onto a balcony in the courtyard, where the Telmarine people shouted, "Long live the king!"

Two hours later the Telmarine army began crossing the bridge.

* * *

><p>Please review. I don't know how to do scenes like these so I used the script and just added words.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caspian looked at the carvings of the Pevensie's and the two elves at Aslan's Howe. Nickabrick walked up behind him and had a look also.

Nickabrick turned to Caspian and asked, "Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy? The kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

Caspian looked down at him and said, "What do you want? Congratulations? The only one who was wrong was Susan and she has been dealt with."

Nickabrick decided to tempt death and said, "You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you."

Nickabrick walked away. Caspian hesitated and then followed. They entered the Stone Table room. And Nickabrick said, "You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

Caspian gasped and started to back away wanting to get out then they heard something. Caspian drew his sword, and stepped forward. A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and started slowly walking towards Caspian.

Caspian looked closely at it and asked, "Who's there?"

The thing that Caspian now knew was a Werewolf said, "I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show…me…your enemies!" Then werewolf threw off his hood.

Then a hag approached.

Caspian, using heavy sarcasm asked, "And you can guarantee Miraz' death? I don't think so."

The Hag moved around and said, "And more."

Caspian kept his sword out, and then looked back at Nickabrick. The dwarf only nodded.

The Hag then turned to the werewolf and said, "Let the circle be drawn."

The hag began saying strange words while the werewolf drew a circle on the ground around Caspian. The hag pulled out the White Witch's wand, and stuck it into the ground. Ice grew up, covering the image of Aslan. Within the ice wall, the White Witch appeared.

Caspian's eyes widened and he said while trying to back up, "Wait… this isn't what I wanted!"

The White Witch didn't even move just said, "One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my king."

Caspian having heard the stories of her from Lucy said, "No!"

The werewolf grabbed Caspian's hand, and the hag cut it. The White Witch stuck her hand out of the ice and she smiled. Caspian looked at the Witch… and then seemed to stop resisting.

Peter ran in with Lucy, Edmund, Sarah, and Mara he drew his sword and cried, "Stop!"

Sarah, Edmund, Mara, and Trumpkin ran into the room and drew their swords. The werewolf crawled over the Stone Table and attacked Edmund and Sarah. Nickabrick and Trumpkin clashed and the hag knocked Mara's sword out of her hand. Edmund swung at the werewolf and hit him the werewolf howled. Nickabrick stood over Trumpkin, but Lucy came up and put her dagger to Nickabrick's throat. Nickabrick tried to twist Lucy's arm around and threw her to the floor. Peter kicked the hag into a pillar and she fell. Edmund ran away, turned back, and hit the werewolf. Nickabrick looked at Lucy and hesitated having known her for most of his life, and then Trumpkin stabbed him in the back. The Witch kept reaching towards Caspian.

White Witch became impatient saying, "Come on…"

Peter pushed Caspian away and pointed his sword at the Witch. Peter said to her, "Get away from him!"

The White Witch fell back a little then moved forward again saying, "Peter dear… I have missed you. Come, just one drop." The Witch reached towards Peter. The she said, "You know you can't do this alone."

Peter hesitated, and then lowered his sword a little. Then the Witch groaned, and the ice wall shattered. Edmund stood behind with his sword still drawn.

Edmund knowing Peter was just trying to protect everyone said jokingly, "**I know. You had it sorted.**" Edmund then walked away. Peter and Caspian looked at the carving of Aslan then they looked back and saw Susan. She shook her head and walked out.

Caspian was suddenly bowled over by a runny red blur and Peter also got the same thing, but he managed to stay standing. Edmund came and stood beside them with Sarah on his arm.

Lucy looked up at Mara and asked, "**Is there anywhere in here we can go that is private?**"

Mara smiled and said, "**Yeah, there is a stair that goes up onto a third floor. It is hard to find, when I asked whether there was a third floor no one knew it even existed. Come on I will show you.**" Then they all got up and followed. Mara continued talking saying, "**I always went up and put furs down and blankets. I also put them up around the walls.**"

When they got to the second level, Mara led them to a hidden stair well and led them up. When they got to the top they saw that there was a fur right in front of them. Mara reached forward and moved it aside. Inside was a small cave with four caves branching off to the sides. Lucy went and pulled one of the furs aside and looked in the room. Inside those were beds made of fur piled high, Lucy turned and smiled.

She asked in a sweet tone, "**Does any of the sound come through in here or down there?**"

Mara looked confused then said, "**No, we checked that. I screamed at the top of my lungs and the centaurs on the other levels couldn't here. I even got four fauns up here and screamed in one of the rooms, no sound came through.**"

Then Lucy turned to Caspian and said, "**You just might get your wish.**"

Peter turned pale and said, "**I didn't want to know that, Lucy. I'm gonna be scared for life.**"

Caspian turned to him and said, "**Well you did the same thing, Peter. You just can't stand your baby sister doing it.**"

Edmund sighed and looked at Sarah and said, "**And you said it would be peaceful around here.**"

Mara hearing all the teasing just pulled Peter into one of the rooms and closed the fur in all their faces. Edmund also got pulled into another room and the fur closed. Caspian turned to Lucy then walked back into a room and disappeared. Lucy smiled then walked in after him.

Five hours later Peter sat in front of the cracked Stone Table and looked at the carving of Aslan. Lucy walked up and sat beside him.

Peter didn't even turn away he just said, "**You're lucky, you know.**"

Lucy asked in a puzzled voice, "**What do you mean?**"

Peter still wouldn't turn just said, "**To have seen Him. I wish He'd just give me some kind of proof.**"

Lucy put her hand on his shoulder and said, "**Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to Him. And I haven't seen Him for years, only in dreams.**"

Edmund ran up and panted out, "**Pete, you'd better come quickly.**"

They went outside, and see the Telmarine army approaching. Miraz, in full armour, rode to the front.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Lucy and Peter were talking and just before they came out Caspian sat outside Aslan's Howe brooding. Doctor Cornelius joins him.

Caspian turned and said, "Mara told me about what happened. Why did you never tell me about my father?"

Doctor Cornelius sighed and sat down on a rock. "My mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains. I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better king than those before you. And Mara also risked her, she is an elf. Not too many of those around."

Caspian looked out to the field and said, "Then I have failed you."

Doctor Cornelius quickly set him straight saying, "Everything I told you, everything I didn't… It was only because I believe in you. You have a chance to become the noblest contradiction in history: The Telmarine who saved Narnia."

In the Stone Table room, the Narnians make plans. With Susan looking pretty sour.

Trumpkin stands up and shouts out after hearing the plan, "Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

Peter looked at him and replied, "It's our only chance."

Caspian quietly said, "And she won't be alone."

Trumpkin pleaded, "Haven't enough of us died already?"

Trufflehunter spoke up next saying, "Nickabrick was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Reepicheep moved forward and said, "For Aslan."

A Bulgy Bear stepped forward and repeated, "For Aslan!"

Peter looked at the Bulgy Bear, but didn't say anything.

Trumpkin looked at Lucy and said, "I'm going with you."

Lucy smiled down at him and said, "No, we need you here."

Peter took over saying, "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Caspian get back."

Caspian suddenly remembered something and said, "If I may…" Then he looked at Lucy and Lucy nodded so Caspian stepped forward. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

It was decided that Edmund, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather would deliver a challenge to Miraz. So they walked across the battlefield carrying green branches. Miraz watched through a telescope with Glozelle.

Glozelle turned to him and said, "Perhaps they intend to surrender."

Miraz put the telescope down and said, "No. They are much too noble for that."

Wimbleweather and Glenstorm were told to wait outside the tent as Edmund read the challenge. The challenge read: I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.

When Edmund finished he rolled up the scroll and prepared to leave.

Miraz leaned forward and said "Tell me, Prince Edmund…"

Edmund interrupted correcting him, "King."

Miraz looked at him in shock and asked, "Pardon?"

Edmund looked back at him and replied, "It's King Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter is the High King. I know, it's confusing."

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz said while leaning back.

Edmund decided to use a bluff and said, "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

Miraz cockily said, "And so you will be again."

Edmund used his authority voice and said, "Then you should have little to fear."

Miraz thinking Edmund was having fun with him laughed and said, "This is not a question of bravery."

Edmund took the opening Miraz gave and asked, "So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

Miraz suddenly stopped and said, "I didn't say I refused."

One Telmarine Lord said, "You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision."

Sopespian turned to Miraz and said, "Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid…"

Miraz stood up and drew his sword. Turning to Sopespian he said, "I am not avoiding anything!"

Sopespian backed down saying, "I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

Glozelle took his turn saying, "His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king."

Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund then said, "You had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper."

Edmund smiled and turned to go back.

Inside Aslan's Howe, Caspian and Lucy climb up on Caspian's horse.

Caspian turned to Lucy and said, "**Destrier has always served me well. We are in good hands.**"

Lucy hugged his middle and said, "**Or hooves.**"

Caspian smiled then he looked at all the others in the cave.

Peter shook his hand and said, "**Good luck.**"

Caspian quietly said, "**Thanks.**"

Susan pulled out the horn and said, "Maybe you should take this with you. You might need to call us again."

Caspian just kicked Destrier off as the others watch.

Lucy leaned into Caspian and asked, "**You might need to call us again?**"

Caspian just said, "**Oh, shut up. I don't know what she's trying to do.**"

Lucy just said, "**I do.**"

The next day Peter and Edmund walked out of Aslan's Howe as the Narnians cheer them on.

Miraz turned to Glozelle and said, "If it should appear to be going poorly…"

Glozelle looked at the crossbow in his hands and answered, "Understood, my lord."

Peter drew his sword and stepped forward. Miraz stepped forward also and they began circling.

Miraz walked to Peter and said "There is still time to surrender."

Peter just smiled grimly and said, "Well, feel free."

Miraz walked some more while saying, "How many more must die for the throne?"

Peter still smiling said, "Just one."

Peter pulled down his helmet and jumped at Miraz. They began fighting as the two armies cheered.

In the forest, Caspian and Lucy rode away and Telmarine soldiers on horseback pursued them.

Lucy looked behind and said, "**They've seen us!**"

Caspian turned the horse into a patch of trees tightly placed together and got lost in them. Caspian started weaving in and around the trees, and eventually lost all but one soldier.

Lucy not getting the idea asked, "**What are you doing?**"

Caspian just smiled and said, "**I've lost most of them.**"

They rode off as she took one last glance at the trees, and then they disappeared.

Back at the battlefield, Peter and Miraz continued fighting. Peter hit Miraz in the back and Miraz knocked off Peter's helmet, and then his coif. Peter swung low and cut Miraz' leg. Miraz glanced at Glozelle who was still holding the crossbow. Miraz swung, and Peter fell over but quickly recovered. Miraz tripped Peter, and then stepped on his shield. Peter yelled out in pain and the Bulgy Bear gasped. Miraz swung again, but Peter rolled out of the way. Peter kept rolling and blocking then he stopped and Miraz tripped. Both quickly get up, breathing heavily. Peter looked over Miraz' shoulder and saw Susan riding up.

Miraz seeing what Peter was doing said, "Does his highness need a respite?"

Peter panted and said, "Five minutes?"

Miraz wanting to stay in control said, "Three."

Peter and Miraz limped back to their sides. Peter looked up and asked, "Lucy, Caspian…"

Susan dismounted and said, "they got through… with a little help."

Peter just nodded and said, "Thanks."

Susan just said, "Well, you are busy."

Meanwhile Miraz walked back to his side and threw his helmet down. He looked at Glozelle and said, "I am sure you won't let it get that close again."

Peter looked at the Howe then turned back to Susan and said, "Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan hugged Peter and he winced and Susan feeling it apologized.

Peter moved away and said, "It's alright."

Susan turned to go up and said, "Take care."

Edmund looked at all the Narnians and said, "**Keep smiling.**"

Peter raised his sword and forced a smile and the Narnians cheered.

Miraz spoke to Sopespian asking, "How does he look to you?"

Sopespian put a last nail in saying, "Young."

Glozelle also put a nail in saying, "But his majesty is doing extremely well… for his age."

Glozelle tightened a bandage around Miraz' knee and he winced.

Peter held his arm and groaned while Edmund looked at it. Peter looked to him and said, "**I think it's dislocated. … What do you think happens back home if you die here? … You know, you've always been there. I never really—AWW!**"

Edmund just put his shoulder back and said, "**Save it for later.**"

Peter shook his head when offered his helmet. Miraz also pushed away his helmet. They walked out to the fighting area again. Peter attacked quickly, but Miraz parried. Miraz started hitting Peter with his shield. Peter fell, and Miraz ran towards him. Peter blocked and then tripped Miraz. They both recovered. Peter knocked Miraz' sword out of his hand and they continued fighting, Miraz using his shield. Peter tried to stab Miraz but failed. Miraz knocked Peter's sword out of his hand. Miraz tried to slam his shield into Peter, but Peter caught it. Peter twisted Miraz' shield behind him. Miraz elbowed Peter in the face and then pushed him into a pillar. Miraz picked up his sword and swung, but Peter blocked it with his vambraces. Peter stood up and punched Miraz' wounded leg. Miraz yelled and fell down, dropping his sword.

Miraz suddenly panted out, "Respite! Respite!"

Edmund called out when he saw Peter hesitate, "**Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!**"

Peter still hesitated. Miraz held up his hand preparing for the blow. Peter lowered his arm and started walking back to his side. After Pete's back was turned, Miraz grabbed his sword and ran towards Peter.

Edmund seeing Miraz called out, "**Look out!**"

Peter dodged just in time, grabbed the sword, twisted it around, and stabbed Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz gasped and fell to his knees. Peter, holding Miraz' sword, hesitated again.

Miraz seeing the hesitation asked, "What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter answered, "It's not mine to take. But he's not here right now so I'll have to take his place."

Peter looked at Miraz and he slowly raised the sword.

Miraz looked at him and said, "Perhaps I was wrong about Narnians. It seems you have the makings of a good King."

Miraz bowed his head and Peter raised the sword, screamed, and stabbed the ground.

Peter moved toward him more and said, "Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Peter walked away and the Narnians cheered. Sopespian walked over and helped Miraz up and he said, "My king."

Miraz hit Sopespian on the back and said, "I will deal with you when this is over."

Behind Miraz' back, Sopespian pulled out Susan's arrow. And he said while stabbing his back, "It is over." Miraz gasped and fell over, the arrow sticking into his back. Sopespian ran up and took Miraz' sword yelling "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!"

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Glozelle rode back towards the Telmarine army while a few soldiers rush at Peter. He turned and killed them all.

Glozelle reached the army and yelled, "To arms, Telmar! To arms!" The Telmarines raised their weapons and cheered. While Glozelle gave another order. "Cavalry… charge!"

The Telmarines charged. Peter looked back at Mara and Sarah, who had been waiting on horseback through the fight and they ride back into the Howe where hundreds of Narnians wait inside.

Mara yelled out a cry and charged forward.

With Mara leading the way, the Narnians charged down a tunnel beneath the battlefield.

Peter started to count, "**One, two, three**…"

So did Mara and Sarah at the same time, "**Four, five, six**…"

Susan up on the top ledge said, "Archers to the ready!"

The Narnian archers put arrows to the string.

Peter kept counting, "**Seven, eight, nine**… Get ready!"

Susan then called out, "Take your aim!"

Underneath the battlefield Mara and Sarah called out, "Now!"

The Narnians underground began smashing the stone pillars. As the Telmarine horses ran over the ground collapsed and most of the Telmarine horses fell into the pit.

Susan finally gave the order, "Fire!"

The arrows fell into the pit, hitting Telmarines. At the end of the underground tunnels, dwarfs lower platforms, and Mara and Sarah lead the Narnians out into the sun, and circle around to the Telmarine cavalry on both sides. A soldier climbed out of the pit, and saw Reepicheep in armor.

The Soldier just looked astounded and said, "You're… a mouse"

Reepicheep sighed and said, "You people have no imaginations!"

The battle continued and Peter looked up at Susan and she shook her head.

Peter then softly said, "Lucy…"

Peter looked at the Telmarine army and then he raised his sword and shouted, "Back to the Howe!"

The Narnians began retreating towards Aslan's Howe.

Sopespian just said, "Cut off their escape!"

The Telmarine cannons launched rocks at the Howe. Debris from the Howe fell down and blocked the entrance and rocks fell around the archers.

Susan called out another order, "Brrrraaaccce Yourrrrssseellffff!"

Susan fell and Trumpkin caught her. Susan slipped and fell down to the next level. She got down and joined the others. They look around and saw they were surrounded, and the Telmarines were closing in.

Sopespian smiled and said, "Crush them all."

Edmund drew his swords and they all exchanged glances. Then they charged, Peter leading the way.

Lucy and Caspian rode on, still pursued by a Telmarine on horseback. Aslan jumped out of nowhere and roared. Destrier reared and Lucy fell off followed by Caspian. They looked up at the lion and Aslan jumps over their heads, knocking the soldier off his horse. Lucy and Caspian ran to the top of the hill… and he is there with the soldier running away in front of Him. The lion looks at them.

Lucy yelled out, "**Aslan!**" Then she ran towards him and they embrace with Caspian just steps behind.

Lucy sat back and said, "**I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others wouldn't believe me**."

Aslan just smiled and asked, "**And why would that stop you from coming to me**?"

Lucy looked down and said, "**I'm sorry. He wouldn't let me come alone**." She then pointed at Caspian who was standing just behind her. "**Why haven't you shown yourself? I thought you'd come roaring in to save us like last time**."

Aslan softly replied, "**Things never happen the same way twice. And come sit down Caspian, I won't bite**."

Lucy looked down and then back up and asked, "**If I had come earlier… everyone who died… could I have stopped that**?" While she was talking Caspian had sat down beside her and pulled her back to rest against his chest.

Aslan just shook His head and said, "**We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely**."

Lucy smiled happily and asked, "**You'll help**?"

Aslan replied softly, "**Of course, as will you**."

Lucy looked down and said quietly, "**Oh, well I wish I was braver**."

Aslan smiled and sat up straighter and said, "**If you were any braver, you'd be a** **lioness.**"

Caspian wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and said, "**My lioness**."

Aslan smiled even wider and said, "**Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you**?" and he stood up and roared.

The battle continued and a few Telmarines gang up on Mara, and she fell into the pit. Glozelle walked over with a pike and lifted it. He saw that it was Mara, and hesitated. Then, a tree root grabbed him and pulled him away. Peter helped Mara out of the pit… and they saw that the trees had come. Telmarines continued launching rocks, and one of them knocked over a tree. Another tree stuck a root into the ground and it came up further down, taking out a cannon.

Peter lifted his sword again and called, "For Aslan!"

The Narnians charged.

A Soldier next to Sopespian said, "We can defeat them if we draw them to the river!"

Sopespian didn't even think just called, "To Beruna!"

The Telmarines retreated. They reached the bridge and started crossing. Halfway down, Sopespian brought the army to a screeching halt. Lucy and Caspian stood on the other side, apparently alone. They drew their swords and smiled. Then, Aslan joined them. Sopespian stared more then back, and then…

Then he called the Charge. The Telmarines charged towards Aslan. The lion roared and the Telmarines stop. The water beneath the bridge started behaving strangely. Then it shot up and formed the river-god. The river-god lifted up the bridge and soldiers fell off. Sopespian stood alone on the bridge in the river-god's hands. He swung his sword wildly as the water came crashing down on him. The Telmarines climbed out of the water, handing their swords to the Narnians. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Mara, and Sarah kneel before the lion.

Aslan smiled and said, "Rise, kings and queens of Narnia."

Peter, Susan, and Edmund rise but Sarah and Mara stayed bowed.

Aslan smiled and said, "All of you."

Mara spoke for them both and said, "We don't think we are fit to be queens, and we didn't think we were."

Aslan smiled and said, "It's for that very reason I know that you are. And you married the two kings, that means you are queens."

Then they heard music and several mice walked up, carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. Lucy gave Reepicheep a drop from her cordial and he breathed and sat up.

Reepicheep stood up and said, "Oh, thank you, Your Majesty…" Reepicheep then saw the lion and said, "Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honour to be…" Reepicheep tried to bow but stumbled forward. He looked behind and realized that his tail is missing. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?" He said while looking up at Lucy's cordial.

Lucy looked down at her cordial and said, "I don't think it does that."

Reepicheep just pleaded, "You can have a go."

Aslan smiled once again and said, "It becomes you well, Small One."

Reepicheep took out his sword and said, while presenting it, "All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse."

Aslan did some word play saying, "Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend."

Reepicheep hurried to defend himself saying, "Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things."

Aslan smiled again and watched as the other mice drew their swords and held them to their tails. And one said, "May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief."

Aslan laughed and said, "Not for your honour, but for the love of your people…" And Reepicheep's tail grew back.

Reepicheep heard the gasps from behind and looked at his tail, and saw it was back. He grabbed it and put his sword away saying, "Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan just laughed and then looked at Lucy and asked, "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Lucy looks over at Trumpkin who looks over nervously. He slowly walked over and bowed before the lion. Aslan roared and Trumpkin shuddered.

Lucy just grabbed Caspian's hand and asked, "Do you see him now?"

Trumpkin smiled and breathed heavily.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they rode to the castle, Susan pushed her horse up beside Lucy and asked, "Why does Caspian keep staying near you? I mean I have tried to get him to notice me and he just turns and looks at you. What do you have that I don't?"

Lucy looked at Susan and said, "I'll repeat this just this once, since you didn't listen. I'm married to Caspian. Have been for a week, and right under your nose he, as some people put it, 'deflowered' me."

Susan gasped and her eyes went wide, and in her surprise she tugged on the reigns, stopping the horse. Lucy laughed at Susan then kicked her horse into a canter. Up ahead Caspian heard the horse coming up and looked behind. Caspian then kicked his own horse into a canter and followed on.

Caspian called out to Lucy saying, "**Slow down! We are leaving everyone behind.**"

Lucy laughed again then slowed. Once they had stopped, Caspian pulled Lucy onto the front of his own horse. Lucy turned to him and said, "**Susan asked about you.**"

Caspian kissed her neck and asked, "**What did you tell her?**"

Lucy giggled and answered, "**I told her you had 'deflowered' me.**"

Caspian choked then asked, "**You said what?**"

Lucy smiled widely, but didn't say anything. Caspian laughed and then kicked his horse into a walk. Lucy's horse followed behind.

A few hours later the Narnians triumphantly entered the castle. Fireworks were set off and Lucy was riding beside Caspian, and Peter and Mara were behind them. Behind them Edmund and Sarah rode on, and behind them was Susan with one of the centaurs.

That night Lucy was sitting in Caspian's room after the coronation ceremony. Susan decided to have another go and went to find her.

Susan entered the room and asked, "So it's true, Caspian and you are married?"

Lucy didn't look at her just asked back, "Would I lie to you?"

Susan then sat on the bed and asked, "What happened to Col?"

"He moved on. Like you he was given a necklace, it had a picture of you and copy of the engagement ring that he gave you. One day the engagement ring disappeared, then the picture changed and it was changed to a picture of a young woman from Archenland. Well after four hundred years of waiting he married her and they had a daughter. She became the next queen of Narnia.

"One hundred years later he died. Twenty years after his wife. Trust me Susan, this place hasn't been a walk in the park." Lucy said still not looking at Susan, but with tears in her eyes.

Susan then asked, "What was her name?"

Lucy didn't answer for a few minutes then said, "Her name was Swan Song. Her daughter was Swanwhite."

Susan sighed and got up to leave. Just before she left she said, "I'm sorry he gave up on me."

Lucy looked up at her and said, "Gave up on you? He never did, he was told to find someone to love because you had forgotten about him. We had been told that you had taken the engagement ring off of the necklace that Aslan had given you. Aslan said that you would come one more time then no more. Not everything is about you."

Once Lucy had finished she went back to staring out the window. Susan bowed her head and walked out; knowing Lucy wouldn't talk to her again. Three hours later Caspian came in and sat on the bed waiting to be acknowledged.

Lucy quietly said, "**I told her what happened to Col, and she didn't take it too well.**"

Caspian just sighed and pulled Lucy over to the bed. Lucy curled up and Caspian curled around her, protecting her from what he could.

The next morning Caspian walked down the steps at the courtyard, and saw Aslan talking to Peter and Susan. His face changed as he looked at Susan to one of dismay. They looked over at him and Caspian said, "We are ready. Everyone has assembled." Aslan nodded and continued to walk on.

Outside the castle, all the Telmarine people and the Narnians had gathered.

Caspian looked at all the people and started to talk. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

A Telmarine Lord at the back called out, "It has been generations since we left Telmar."

Aslan stepped forward and said, "We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens." Aslan looked over at the Pevensie's and Lucy nodded. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was a pause before Glozelle said, 'I'll go. I will accept the offer."

After him Prunaprismia said, "So will we." Then Prunaprismia, carrying her baby, and another Telmarine Lord followed Glozelle and stood before Aslan.

Aslan spoke up again saying, "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan breathed on them, and then the tree behind Caspian twisted, forming a round opening. They walked through the door in the air… and vanished from sight.

The people gasped and Telmarine Peasant cried, "How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?"

Reepicheep turned to Aslan and said, "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Peter and Susan looked at each other and Aslan looked over at them. Peter stepped forward and said. "I'm not going, but Susan is."

Edmund nodded and said, "I'm staying too."

Susan turned to look at her siblings and said, "My time's up." Then she walked over to Caspian and offered her horn then she said, "After all, I'm not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took the horn and said, "I will look after it until your return. **If you do ever return.**"

Susan not knowing what he said answered, "I'm afraid that's just it. … I'm not coming back."

Edmund just scrunched his face and asked, "You're not?"

Susan sighed and said, "No I'm not coming back." And that was the end of that. Susan then walked up to Caspian and said, "I'm glad I came back."

Caspian just said, "I wish we had more time together, **if you were nicer.**"

Susan looked at her family and said, "It would never have worked anyway."

Caspian not knowing what she was getting at asked, "Why not?"

Susan smiled and answered, "Because you keep talking in elvish, and I don't understand that language." Then she turned and walked away and joined the group. Susan started walking away and took one last look at her family, and then walked through the door in the air, and back to London.

In Narnia Lucy tore her eyes away and then collapsed into Caspian's arms saying, "**I wish she had stayed.**"

* * *

><p>Please review. Finally done.<p> 


End file.
